


Blowjobs

by jellydae



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Dirty Talk, Just pure filth tbh, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Ten has a tongue piercing, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydae/pseuds/jellydae
Summary: Ten loves sucking Hendery off.





	Blowjobs

“T-Ten” Hendery gasps before letting out a long, winded moan, hands making their way to Ten’s hair and tugging at the strands gently.

Ten’s mouth feels so fucking good on his cock and he finds himself canting his hips, chasing the pleasure, brows furrowing, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip when Ten hollows his cheeks as he slides his lips up the shaft. His breathing is laboured already from very little stimulation, and he whimpers softly when Ten pulls off and blows a few warm breaths on the head of his cock.

Ten always loved how sensitive he is.

His lips are plump and reddened, and he looks up at Hendery with hooded eyes – Hendery’s stomach swoops at the smirk that tugs at his lips.

When Ten sticks his tongue out to give kittenish licks to the flushed head of his cock, Hendery groans lowly at the sight – a sight that he commits to memory.

The way Ten's looking at him; as if he’s so overwhelmed by his own lust, as if the only thing he wants to do is pin him down and fuck him until he’s begging, until he’s screaming and crying out with every rough thrust, babbling about how good Ten’s cock feels inside of him.

Fuck – that’s all Hendery wants right now.

To be ruined by Ten.

But another sight that Hendery commits to memory is the piercing that sits in the centre of Ten's tongue.

Ten’s tongue piercing is something that Hendery could never get used to seeing – can’t help but to gasp or moan quietly whenever Ten sticks out his tongue because the metal bead is like a fucking slap to the face.

It’s just so hot.

Ten looks so good with it and he knows – and Hendery almost hates the way he uses this to his advantage, lets the piercing show as much as he possibly can, because he knows just how much it riles Hendery up, knows just how much it fucking turns him on.

And what Hendery probably likes the most about his piercing is the fact that it makes getting head feel so much better.

Ten knows this, as well – maybe it’s because Hendery is even more responsive, maybe it’s the way Hendery clutches the sheets or grips his hair as he rocks his hips with unconstrained desperation, or maybe it’s the way Hendery's thighs shake with every torturous drag of his tongue.

Either way, Ten knows and he uses it his utmost ability.

Hendery doesn’t know if he’s grateful for this or not.

But what he is grateful for, is the way succumbing to his frustrations and jerking himself off late at night feels even more amazing, way better than it in the past, when he imagines Ten on his knees in front of him, lips parted, tongue out and piercing on display as he waits for Hendery to cum all over his face – or when he imagines Ten bending him over and eating him out until he’s a moaning and trembling mess on the sheets, and it’s usually then that his hole clenches around nothing because he can almost feel the cool metal bead pressing against his rim as the Ten in his fantasies slowly slides his tongue inside.

The sensations are undeniably heightened, transcending the pleasure that he’s ever felt before, and he breathes heavily through his nose, bucking into his own fist quickly as Ten's name and a lengthy stream of obscenities fall from his lips.

Hendery is jolted out of his reverie when Ten tightens his grip on the base of his cock, whining when he takes him in his mouth at a maddeningly slow pace that has his vision blurring at the edges.

Ten is always so good with his tongue – knows how and when to lick along Hendery’s length to have him tightening his hold in his hair, looking down at him with wide, teary eyes, cheeks colouring to a rosy hue and Ten thinks that Hendery just looks so damn beautiful when he’s debauched like this.

“Hendery,” he starts, his voice gritty, raspy, and it has Hendery shuddering, “Have I ever told you how much I love sucking your cock?”

Hendery moans at that, throwing his head back, his length twitching in Ten’s hand and Ten grins before dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. Hendery’s eyes follows the movement hungrily, his breath hitching when he sees the tiniest sliver of silver – and Ten’s eyes glint with mischief because he knows just how much his tongue piercing affects Hendery.

And he loves it.

“You’re just the right size, baby,” Ten murmurs as he strokes him languidly, “Not too big, not too small…just perfect.”

Precum oozes from the head and Ten looks up at Hendery as he slowly trails his tongue up the length before circling the head and digging the piercing into the slit.

“P-please,” Hendery gasps out, high-pitched and whiny and so fucking gorgeous, and Ten lips hold the faintest trace of a smirk as he does it again, this time a bit harsher, and a broken sob tears its way from Hendery’s throat.

“So pretty,” Ten breathes, eyeing the angry vein that runs along the underside of Hendery’s length and the flushed head as he cups his balls gently, rolling them in his palm as he watches beads of precum roll down the shaft.

“I love deepthroating you,” he continues, and Hendery thinks the way Ten’s piercing glides along his skin as he licks a long stripe up his dick feels like fucking heaven in every sense of the word, “Love the way your cock slides down my throat, baby.”

Ten uses a hand to grip his own erection, grunting as he jerks himself off with quick strokes, wired and strung-out, flicking his wrist on the upstroke. He leans forward to suck on the head before engulfing Hendery’s dick once more, running his tongue along the shaft and swallowing around him.

Every torturous drag of Ten’s tongue brings Hendery closer to the edge, has him bucking his hips into his mouth, and he lets out an embarrassing whine when Ten pulls off, a string of saliva connecting his thick lips to the head of Hendery’s cock.

“I love it when you hold my head down and fuck my mouth,” he purrs, as he strokes his own erection that’s leaking between his legs in earnest, “I just love sucking you off so much.”

Ten watches the way Hendery’s erection slaps against his stomach when he lets it go and Hendery mumbles incoherently, muscles rolling beneath his skin as he slowly bucks his hips, helplessly grinding against nothing because he’s so worked up and Ten won’t stop teasing him.

“Ten…pleasepleaseplease…I can’t,” Hendery whimpers, tears falling down his cheeks, letting out shallow, staccato breaths as he rolls his hips desperately, and Ten licks his lips when precum juts from Hendery’s dick onto his stomach.

“Look at you,” he teases, smirking cockily, “Can’t even keep still.”

Hendery gasps, trembling a bit harder when Ten leans forward to dig his piercing into the slit before he sucks on the tip and Hendery bucks his hips, sheathing himself in Ten’s mouth with one fluid thrust, more tears pouring down his reddened cheeks when Ten lets his teeth gently graze the shaft.

“You taste so fucking good,” he moans when he pulls off again, his breathing a bit laboured as he fucks his own fist.

“My beautiful baby,” he says softly, words tinged with sentiment, and he runs his hand along Hendery’s thigh, “I want you to cum in my mouth, okay?”

Hendery shivers as he nods frantically, hands moving from the sheets to his own chest to play with his nipples, moaning breathlessly when he pinches them with vigor. “Yes…fuck…make me c-cum, make me cum….p-please.”

Ten chuckles lightly at this before taking Hendery into his mouth again, bobbing his head quickly as he continues to jerking himself off. Hendery moans loudly, tightening the hold he has on his nipples, rubbing them between his fingertips as Ten trails his tongue along his length and – fuck, Hendery can feel the cool metal bead on his cock.

It’s so fucking good.

When the piercing grazes his slit as Ten circles his tongue around the head, Hendery completely loses himself in the pleasure, lips parted, looking down to watch the way Ten effortlessly takes him all the way into his mouth, to watch the way Ten’s mouth stretches around his girth. Hendery barely has the strength to buck his hips into Ten’s mouth anymore, too busy reveling in the heat that burns under the surface of his skin, too busy focusing on the pressure that tightens considerably in his core.

Hendery sighs out a desperate oh god yes when Ten rubs the piercing against the head of his cock before deepthroating him once more, and he scrunches his eyes shut, gasping when he hollows his cheeks again, sucking harshly and loving the way the taste of Hendery’s precum blooms on his tongue.

Ten rubs his thumb along the slit of his own dick and he suddenly lets out a long moan around Hendery, his eyes fluttering shut as he breathes harshly through his nose, a tiny shudder rolling down his spine as his orgasm takes him by surprise, his cum landing mostly on the tiles beneath him. Ten looks up at him as he tries to catch his breath and a few more sucks is all it takes to have Hendery cumming – his jaw drops in a silent scream as he reaches down to hold Ten’s head in place, rutting against his mouth as he fills it with his cum. He trembles as Ten works him through it before pulling off completely and swallowing his load, humming happily as he licks his lips.

Ten thinks that nothing tastes better than Hendery’s cum.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading! and please make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you want <3


End file.
